


Une Rougegarde en récompense

by ManaMaVhenan



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMaVhenan/pseuds/ManaMaVhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite aux événements de l'épilogue dans  Quand la bête cède à l'homme... ou à la femme, ou plutôt parallèlement à cet épilogue, Rayya et Farkas discutent et font... plus ample connaissance alors que son thane pour la première et son jumeau pour le second sont en train de joyeusement s'envoyer en l'air la porte à côté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une Rougegarde en récompense

**Author's Note:**

> Une histoire juste pour le fun, où la simplicité de Farkas contre-balance la complexité de Vilkas et où notre fantastique huscarl d'Epervine est mise à l'honneur.

Rayya avait conduit Farkas dans la salle des trophées de Lilith et avec celui-ci, elle regardait les différentes créatures empaillées sur leur piédestal. Même pour un Compagnon rompu aux combats dangereux, les spécimens exceptionnels exposés dans la salle comme témoins des combats épiques de Lilith arrachèrent un sifflement d'admiration. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches en une pose pensive devant le trophée d'une chèvre se tenant auprès d'un dragon tellement terrifiant.

Rayya suivant son regard ne put retenir un rire amusé au souvenir de ce qui avait valu à cette pauvre chèvre de finir empaillée sur un socle de pierre aux côtés des plus terrifiantes bêtes qui rôdaient dans les contrées sauvages de Skyrim. Farkas la regarda intrigué, une interrogation dans le regard. La Rougegarde rit à nouveau, se délectant par avance de l'histoire qu'elle allait pouvoir partager avec le Nordique. Le faire rire un peu ne serait pas superflu pour le mettre à l'aise.

\- Quand mon thane a commencé à bâtir sa maison, elle avait coutume de dire qu'elle voulait qu'elle ressemble à la maison de son enfance. C'est à dire avec toutes ces décorations rustiques qu'on voit en Bordeciel et dont son père charpentier ornait la maison.

Farkas hocha la tête, se demandant quel était le rapport entre une décoration rustique et une biquette en trophée, mais il laissa Rayya parler sans poser de questions.

\- Or, parmi toutes ces décorations, ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus c'était un lustre en cornes de chèvres. Seulement, elle trouvait les cornes de chèvres trop chères en magasin et malheureusement pour elle, elle n'est pas vraiment douée avec les mots et s'énerve vite, ce qui l'empêche de pouvoir négocier des prix plus intéressants. Du coup elle s'est lancée dans l'aventure de recueillir elle même ses cornes de chèvre à la source.

Les yeux de Farkas brillèrent et il reniflement amusé alors qu'il commençait à faire le lien entre la présence de l'animal empaillé en ce lieu avec ce que lui racontait la jeune femme. Il attendit d'entendre ce qui était si drôle sur cette histoire et fit un signe de tête à Rayya pour l'inviter à poursuivre son récit.

\- Je l'aidais à superviser la construction mais après des semaines entières sans combats, je me sentais rouillée, alors elle m'a permis de l'accompagner. On avait déjà tué 4 chèvres, ce qui était suffisant pour son lustre mais à ce moment là, elle a vu cette petite chèvre avec ses si grandes cornes qu'elle a sentit le besoin impérieux de l'abattre pour ses cornes. Seulement, de toutes celles qu'on avait rencontré en chasse, cette bête était la plus rapide et sautillait sans cesse de rocher en rocher plus vite qu'elle n'avait le temps de décocher ses flèches. Mais elle n'en démordait pas pour autant. Il lui fallait cette chèvre. Elle l'a poursuivie dans les montagnes et j'ai perdu de vue mon thane et sa chèvre. Et je n'ai pas les qualités de chasseuse de Lilith alors pas moyen de suivre leurs traces dans la neige des hauteurs avec le poids des quatre cadavres que je portais dans mon sac.

\- Que s'est-il passé alors? Demanda le Compagnon avec curiosité.

\- Je n'étais pas là pour voir, mais l'obstination de mon thane s'est étendue sur _deux jours_. Je ne l'ai pas revue pendant deux jours parce qu'elle avait traqué cette bête sans relâche pendant aussi longtemps. Et au final, quand elle a réussi à l'avoir, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'avait jamais mis autant de temps à abattre la cible d'une chasse et a décidé d'honorer cette petite chèvre à titre posthume en l'exposant parmi ses trophées. Et donc, elle n'a jamais utilisé ses cornes pour le moindre lustre.

Farkas rigola franchement. Sa sœur d'arme était vraiment une femme têtue et imprévisible, il enviait son frère et le plaignait encore plus. Vilkas était intelligent et s'il avait choisi cette femme-tempête là, ça devait être en connaissance de cause et devait s'être préparé à ce genre de fantaisies. Pour autant, Farkas préférait largement les femmes qui préféraient rester discrètes, un peu comme cette Rayya, même si elle était d'un contact naturel et facile bien qu'il avait la presque certitude qu'elle pouvait se montrer de nature très espiègle.

La Rougegarde le saisit par le bras et l'emmena voir l'étage. La maison était chaleureuse et richement meublée même dans les quartiers des invités. Quand ils arrivèrent près des petits lits simples, recouverts chacun d'une épaisse fourrure de smilodon, Rayya lui dit:

\- Vous pourrez emprunter un de ces lits à chaque fois que vous viendrez en visite au manoir. Mon thane l'a conçu pour pouvoir accueillir beaucoup de personnes même si pour l'instant il n'y a qu'elle et moi qui y vivons. Je suppose que votre frère viendra ici souvent, ou alors ils iront dans sa maison de Blancherive... Je ne sais pas trop. Ils verront comment s'arranger entre eux, je suppose.

Farkas grimaça. Vilkas avait demandé à récupérer l'amulette de Mara que Lilith lui avait donné autrefois. Il n'était peut-être pas un érudit, mais il comprenait assez ce que son frère avait l'intention d'en faire. S'ils se mariaient, il serait logique qu'il vive avec elle. Ce serait la première fois qu'il vivraient sous des toits différents son jumeau et lui. Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de vide. Rayya, à qui peu de choses échappaient – si ce n'est son thane poursuivant une biquette espiègle dans les montagnes – remarqua le malaise de son invité.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Farkas? Vous semblez troublé.

Farkas ouvrit de grand yeux surpris et secoua négativement la tête, sûrement un peu trop vite pour être crédible avant de chercher une excuse. Son regard se posa sur le grand lit double devant lequel ils étaient debout et pointa du doigt.

\- Euh... non. C'est... c'est juste que je me disais que je préférerais plutôt coucher dans ce lit là.

Rayya jeta un bref coup d’œil au lit et sourit innocemment à Farkas.

\- Hmm, je vois. Si cela ne vous embête pas de le partager avec moi.

Les yeux de Farkas s'élargirent encore et il regarda la jeune femme avec incompréhension.

\- C'est le lit que j'ai revendiqué en tant que chambellan du manoir.  
\- Ah, répondit-il simplement.  
\- Cela ne me dérange de vous faire une place à côté de moi dans le lit. Vous verrez, il est très confortable.  
\- Mais je... Je ne pensais pas...euh...

Farkas balbutia, pris au dépourvu. Elle avait vraiment l'air de vouloir partagé ce lit avec lui sans plus de gêne que cela. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à décliner l'offre et à dire que l'un des petits lits de l'autre côté lui irait, les trémolo des cris de plaisir de Lilith et ceux de son frère leur parvinrent d'en bas malgré les portes closes. Farkas qui avait machinalement regardé vers le bas de l'escalier se retourna de façon raide et vit face à lui la jeune huscarl se mordre la lèvre inférieure avec luxure alors que ses yeux qui étaient eux aussi posés sur le bas de l'escalier remontaient pour le regarder fixement.

Farkas déglutit difficilement alors qu'il affrontait le regard dévorant de la femme en face de lui. Les cris d'extase qu'il percevait provoquait déjà en lui un petit frisson excité mais la Rougegarde face à lui, avec cet air gourmand et ses propos pour partager son lit faisait naître une chaleur agréable dans son bas ventre. Elle s'approcha d'un pas, puis d'un second et leur visage étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'ils puissent sentir le souffle l'un de l'autre contre leur peau. Il était très troublé mais ne recula pas pour autant, baissant les yeux vers elle. Il n'était pas homme à réfléchir à deux fois sur ce genre de proposition tentante. La femme était belle, consentante et drôle, il n'allait pas la repousser si elle avait envie de lui.

\- Je vous assure que le lit est vraiment très confortable, ronronna Rayya.

Le guerrier émit un grognement appréciateur et posa les mains sur les hanches amples de son hôte. Il regarda plus attentivement ses traits fins, ses yeux mi-clos cerclés d'un épais maquillage noir, ses lèvres charnues étirées en un sourire enjôleur, sa peau mate et tentante. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou, pressant son corps contre lui et il regretta tout de suite de porter continuellement son armure comme une seconde peau. Elle pencha légèrement la tête et percevant ce qu'elle attendait de lui, il se pencha vers elle pour partager un baiser demandeur et possessif.

Elle ne tarda pas à onduler d'avant en arrière contre lui, éveillant de plus en plus son désir. Elle n'était habillée que de vêtements simples en plus d'un gilet de cuir craquelé par le temps et il serait facile de la dénuder mais, il fallait qu'il ôte d'abord toutes ses couches de métal qu'il portait. Sans qu'il se rende compte de ses mouvements elle avait défait les attaches de son plastron qui pendait mollement contre son torse. Il arqua des sourcils étonnés et Rayya rigola à nouveau.

\- Je suis habituée au port d'armures lourdes comme la vôtre et encore plus habituée à les retirer, dit-elle avec espièglerie.  
\- J'aimerai bien voir un peu plus de vos talents, avoua le Nordique en souriant à demi.

Les prunelles marron de la jeune femme virèrent au noir alors que ses pupilles se dilataient sous l'effet de l'excitation et avant qu'il ait pu pensé à autre chose, elle lui ôtait son plastron et faisait glissé ses gantelets sur le plancher en bois. Une fois libéré du haut de son armure il était plus aisé pour lui de serrer la Rougegarde dans ses bras et de ressentir la chaleur de son corps lové contre le sien. Elle l'enlaça et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Rayya aimait le contact des poils de sa barbe glissant contre sa peau et sa poigne ferme. Il promettait d'être un amant délectable. Elle retira son turban et libéra une masse impressionnante de cheveux bouclés qui lui faisait comme une crinière de lionne.

Il fit descendre ses baisers le long de la gorge de l'huscarl sentant palpiter le sang sous sa peau brune. Il tira sur le gilet qui accrocha un peu ses épaules avant de tomber, ne laissant que l'épaisseur de sa tunique pour la couvrir. Les pointes de ses seins durcis frottaient agréablement contre son torse et il passa un pouce curieux pour explorer ses petits bouts de chairs qui se dressaient fièrement comme appelant aux caresses. Elle émit un petit ronronnement sous son contact et il se dit qu'il aimait bien ce son. Il se baissa et mordilla un téton à travers le vêtement et un râle étouffé remonta de sa gorge alors qu'elle saisit ses cheveux à pleine main et qu'elle pressait son visage contre sa poitrine. Il rigola quand son nez se pressa contre sa poitrine moelleuse et caressa ses fesses. 

Rayya imprima un mouvement pour le repousser sur le lit et avant peu, il était sur le dos sur le grand lit et la jeune femme à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser et il remit la main sur ses fesses avant de remonter vers sa taille en passant sous la tunique. Il sentit la boursouflure fine d'une ancienne cicatrice près d'une hanche et se demandait à quoi ressemblaient ses autres cicatrices. En fait, il se demandait à quoi elle ressemblait sous le tissu, il n'avait jamais partagé de moments intimes avec aucune Rougegarde jusque là, et celle-ci avait le mérite de l'avoir facilement fasciné. Il voulut voir à quoi ressemblait sa peau quand elle se perlait de sueur pendant le sexe, à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle frissonnait et que la chair de poule la couvrait, il voulait tout voir.

Tout doucement, il dénoua la tunique laissant les pans ouverts sur sa poitrine rebondie et son ventre musculeux qui, à la grande surprise de Farkas étaient ornés d'épais tatouages d'un noir intense qui formaient des arabesques qui épousaient magnifiquement ses courbes. L'intérêt du guerrier n'échappa pas à Rayya et elle se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses avant de se débarrasser complètement de l'habit. Apparemment, l'encre des tatouages courait de ses hanches jusque dans le bas de ses reins mais la position de le jeune femme face à lui ne lui permettait pas d'en voir plus.

Le Compagnon ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'il entendit le petit déclic produit par sa sangle abdominale alors que Rayya l'avait déliée sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Elle était vraiment douée. À chaque fois qu'il regardait ailleurs, elle lui enlevait une partie de son armure. Il était amusant de se faire déshabiller par une main experte sans y prendre garde. Tout ce métal n'était pas bien pratique quand il s'agissait de faire l'amour comme il se doit à une femme. Pour un coup rapide, peut-être mais pas pour partager un lit.

Elle remuait doucement contre lui tout en travaillant les attaches de son pantalons de cuir et de fer et avant qu'il ne puisse l'y aider ou laisser ses mains vagabonder sur son corps elle se relevait, tout sourire. Elle lui retira ses bottes l'une après l'autre avec une lenteur infinie complètement opposée à la rapidité inouïe avec laquelle elle avait disposé du reste de son armure. C'était une forme de torture plutôt efficace alors qu'il ne souhaitait que la sentir contre lui, elle prenait son temps à le déshabiller sans jamais oublier de jeter des regards sensuels sur lui ou de se mordre ses lèvres si pulpeuses. En bon élève il souleva le dos et les fesses pour qu'elle puisse retirer le pantalon et la sangle abdominale mais quand elle eut fini, elle demeura debout au pied du lit.

Il se redressa, uniquement couvert de ses vêtements désormais. Il avait la tête au niveau de son ventre et il enserra sa taille pour la ramener vers lui, ce qu'elle fit docilement en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- J'ai retiré l'armure, je vous laisse disposer du reste à votre convenance maintenant.

Il lui sourit et posa un baiser contre son nombril dans lequel il passa un langue avide d'exploration. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, les oreilles, la nuque et les épaules, allait et venait contre sa peau comme dans un léger massage alors qu'il penchait la tête de côté pour suivre le contour de ses tatouages en les léchant. Elle aimait la chaleur de sa langue contre sa peau et le froid que l'humidité appelait dessus une fois qu'elle avait migré en un autre coin de son abdomen. Elle avait la chair de poule sous ses coups de langue et sentait peu à peu son entrejambe se mouiller de désir. 

Quand il remonta vers un sein érigé elle miaula doucement en réponse et Farkas rit doucement avant de tirer doucement sur son pantalon qui glissa sur son fessier avant de tomber au sol dans une flaque de tissu. Elle était nue en dessous, son pubis couvert de poils noirs et bouclés, son intimité révélée aux yeux de Farkas. Elle ne portait donc aucun sous-vêtements? Farkas se demanda brièvement si c'était une habitude des femmes Rougegarde de ne pas porter de sous-vêtements, peut-être que le temps à Lenclume était assez propice pour ça? Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser plus de questions quand elle saisit une de ses mains qu'elle posa entre ses jambes.

Un nouveau grognement passa les lèvres du Compagnon quand il sentit le contact de la toison bouclée qui tapissait le pubis de Rayya. Le bout de ses doigts touchait l'humidité épaisse et chaude dans les replis de sa féminité qui lui annonçait de la plus suave des manières qu'elle était prête pour lui. Même en sachant cela, curieusement, il n'avait aucune envie de se précipiter. Cette femme méritait qu'on s'occupe d'elle et qu'on fasse durer le plaisir. Et il était sûr d'y trouver son compte lui aussi.

Elle serait la première femme avec qui il ferait l'amour depuis que l'esprit du loup avait été exorcisé. À cette époque, le loup n'aurait jamais permis de préliminaires, ne recherchant que son propre plaisir même au risque de faire mal à sa partenaire. Entendre une femme pleurer et le supplier d'arrêter parce qu'elle avait mal n'était pas précisément l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une jouissance partagée, aussi n'avait-il couché qu'avec très peu de femmes. Son nombre de conquêtes pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main et il ne pouvait pas vraiment se vanter d'avoir connu d'amante qui lui donne envie de coucher de nouveau avec. Avec la jeune femme noire, il voulait se laisser aller à goûter à autre choses, à apprendre.

Il plia un de ses doigts qui pénétra un peu dans son antre brûlant et elle se cambra en gémissant. La réaction de la Rougegarde l'hypnotisa et il bougea légèrement les doigts pour observer son attitude. Elle étouffa un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre et prit appui sur les épaules de Farkas alors qu'elle posait son genou sur sa cuisse de façon à écarter un peu plus les jambes. Il caressa son clitoris d'une façon qui lui semblait maladroite mais elle inclina la tête dans un sens puis dans l'autre alors que remontait des gémissements du fond de sa gorge. Il s'enhardit et commença à plonger son doigt plus profondément en elle et sourit lorsqu'il la sentit onduler du bassin d'avant en arrière.

À chaque fois qu'il glissait son doigt dans son tunnel torride en provoquant un petit bruit mouillé qu'il adorait entendre elle miaulait de plus en plus et enfonçait les ongles dans la peau de ses épaules. Lorsque l'orgasme la saisit, elle poussa un long cri inarticulé et s'affaissa contre Farkas qui la tint dans ses bras alors que son corps était pris de tremblements. Les cheveux de Rayya lui chatouillaient le visage alors qu'elle blottissait sa tête contre la sienne. Il l'entendait clairement reprendre son souffle alors que sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effréné. Quand elle se calma un peu, elle se tourna vers Farkas et passa la langue sur ses lèvres avant de l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser.

Assise comme elle l'était sur ses genoux, il pouvait atteindre toute les parties de son corps qu'il lui plaisait et pétrit un de ses seins tout en lui caressant le bas du dos et les fesses. Tout en enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne, elle tira impatiemment sur la tunique sans manche qu'il portait. Elle était incroyablement excité et recommençait à rouler du bassin contre lui en caressant le renflement de sa verge en érection sous le vêtement. Le contact de sa main sur son membre était délicieux et tout comme elle, il donnait des coups de bassins d'avant en arrière, le désir commençant à être dur à retenir. Il la lâcha et donna des coups d'épaules pour faire tomber la tunique que l'huscarl avait ouverte.

Il la regarda dénouer le lacet qui fermait son pantalon et libérer son sexe vibrant. Elle le saisit et le caressa en pressant agréablement dessus et les Divins savaient qu'il trouvait cela infiniment agréable mais la durée prolongée de son abstinence ne lui permettrait pas de tenir avec un tel traitement. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, Rayya semblait avoir saisi son problème comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées et s'assit à califourchon face à lui. Il sentait son membre pressé contre son pubis, ses cuisses ébène de part et d'autre de ses hanches, ses bras autour de son cou, son regard sombre rivé au sien. Elle respirait avec mesure et attendait visiblement un geste de sa part avant de s'unir à lui.

Il saisit ses hanches et elle l'aida en relevant le bassin et en guidant sa queue vers sa fente. Juste avant de s'empaler sur lui, elle replongea les yeux dans les siens et ils se regardèrent sans ciller alors qu'il la pénétrait petit à petit. Quand il fut entièrement en elle, Rayya souffla longuement avant de commencer à le chevaucher. Sa chaleur et son humidité accueillante l'englobait totalement et il se sentait euphorique alors qu'elle bougeait petit à petit. Cette femme n'était pas comme celles qu'il avait connues jusque là et lui non plus n'était plus celui qu'il était à l'époque, il pourrait savourer cet instant. 

Il accompagna ses mouvements alors qu'elle trouvait un rythme qui leur convienne à tous les deux. Elle l'embrassa fiévreusement et caressa son dos et ses épaules alors qu'il la serrait plus fort contre lui. Les cris qu'elle poussait faisait grandir le besoin en lui et il accéléra les coups de reins. Elle se cambra et pencha la tête en arrière alors qu'il touchait un endroit sensible en elle, ses yeux roulant sous ses paupières. Il couvrit son cou de baisers et serra ses fesses avec envie alors qu'elle glissait de haut en bas sur lui.

Même s'il voulait faire durer cet instant infiniment plus longtemps, son corps ne lui permettait pas de durer si longtemps et bientôt il sentit poindre l'orgasme. Il rua frénétiquement contre elle et il sut qu'elle était sur le point de venir aussi quand elle resserra subitement les cuisses autour de lui et qu'elle pencha la tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle souleva les hanches encore une ou deux fois avant de s'abattre une dernière fois contre lui et d'étouffer le cri que suscitait son apogée dans le creux de son cou. Le guerrier libéra sa semence en elle dès qu'il sentit les muscles de son intimité se contracter contre sa queue.

Ils reposèrent l'un contre l'autre, pantelants et satisfaits, toujours unis intimement. Il avait aimé lui faire l'amour mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'être parvenu à la contenter suffisamment. Toutefois, Rayya déposa un léger baiser contre l'oreille de Farkas et caressa sa joue du bout du nez. Surpris par cet acte de tendresse auquel il n'était pas du tout habitué, il la regarda et après avoir vu ses paupières à moitié closes et les gouttelettes de sueur qui avaient perlé à la lisière de sa chevelure il se pencha vers elle et il l'embrassa tout naturellement. Elle frissonna contre lui et il pensa qu'elle devait avoir froid.

Il la serra contre lui et glissa hors d'elle. Il se leva et elle se tint debout contre lui alors qu'il leva la courtepointe en fourrure et pointa le lit.

\- Il faudrait vous mettre sous une couverture, vous avez froid.

La Rougegarde eut une reniflement amusé. Le Compagnon était attentionné mais manquait de finesse dans ses manières avec les femmes. Son naturel prouvait au moins son honnêteté et elle trouvait cela mignon, ça lui rappelait le franc-parler des hommes de chez elle à Lenclume. Elle se glissa néanmoins sous la courtepointe avec gratitude et tendit la main vers lui en l'invitant. 

\- Farkas, venez donc me rejoindre.  
\- Hmm.

Il sembla hésiter, lançant un regard bref vers son armure qui reposait par morceau au sol mais le visage accueillant de la jeune femme nue était plus tentant. Il se glissa près d'elle et se félicita de son choix quand la chaleur conjuguée du lit et de son amante le gagna. Il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir voir le corps nu de Rayya et ses tatouages mais la sentir contre lui, une main sur son torse était tout aussi agréable. Il se mâchonna distraitement la lèvre mais préféra vocaliser ce qui le troublait, il avait coutume d'être franc après tout.

\- Je n'avais pas fait ça depuis longtemps et... je suis désolé si jamais j'ai pu vous faire mal ou si...  
\- Chut, calmez-vous. C'était vraiment très agréable.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- Oui. Je ne regrette rien de ce que nous avons fait.

Farkas lui sourit, plus rassuré par ses paroles qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Rayya le regarda d'un air taquin.

\- Si toutefois vous vouliez découvrir de nouvelles choses au lit, sachez que je serai ravie de les apprendre avec vous.

L'image de la crinière sauvage de la Rougegarde, ses seins qui rebondissaient élégamment alors qu'elle le chevauchait et les fresques dessinées à l'encre sur sa peau revint hanter son regard et un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Farkas.

\- C'est un genre de proposition qui me plaît.  
\- Alors, c'est réglé. On aura toujours de quoi s'occuper quand vous accompagnerez votre frère chez mon thane.


End file.
